docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tea Party Tantrum/Transcript
Theme song :Emmie: You snort last night. :Doc: No, I don't snort. You snort. :Mr. McStuffins: You two were up giggling awfully late last night. :Doc: I know. I'm so tired. Yawns :Emmie: Yawns Ha ha! You're making me yawn. Ha ha! :Doc: You're making me yawn, too. :Mr. McStuffins: Not getting enough sleep might be behind those yawns, young ladies. :Doc and Emmie yawn :Mr. McStuffins: Yawns There I go, too. Now we're all yawning. :Doc and Emmie laugh :Mr. McStuffins: Yawns Oh, my. :Doc: Uhh! I poured orange juice in my cereal by accident! :Emmie: Oh, no! :Mr. McStuffins: Orange juice? See what happens when you don't get enough sleep? It can be hard to think clearly the next day. Some people get cranky and some people get spacey. :Doc and Emmie giggle :Doc: Um, I think I'm spacey. :Emmie: Too spacey for one more tea party before I have to go home? :Doc: No way! accent Daddy, would you like to join us for our tea party? :Mr. McStuffins: accent Oh, that sounds lovely. :Doc: We're ready to begin. Wait, dad, your hat needs a little something. :Doc and Emmie laugh :Emmie: Perfect. :Doc: Now it's teatime. :slurping :Doc: Oh, my, my. This tea is delicious. :Emmie: It's divine. :Mr. McStuffins: It's better than divine. It's de-yummy. :laugh :Doc: Lambie I do declare this tea is baa-baa brilliant. herself Dad! :Mr. McStuffins: Sorry. She just flopped over. :giggles :McStuffins makes slurping noises :rings :Mr. McStuffins: Ooh! Emmie, that must be your mom. It's time to say ta-ta. :Doc and Emmie laugh :Emmie: Ta-ta. Mwah. Mwah. Farewell, everyone. :Doc: Ta-ta, Emmie. :goes off :giggles :giggles :Sunshine groans :Stuffy and Lambie: Hi, Doc. :Doc: Hi, guys. Who want some tea? :Stuffy: Oh, me, me! :Doc: Here you are, Mr. Stuffy. :slurps loudly :Giggles :Lambie: Oh, Stuffy. :Stuffy: Huh. Wait. I can do better than that. loudly :Sunshine groans :Doc and Lambie giggle :Lambie: Very funny. :Doc: Oh, Stuffy. :Lambie: Oh, Doc? May I have some tea, too? :Sunshine groans :Doc: Of course. Now, do be a lamb and pass your cup over here. :Lambie: Now, Stuffy, this is the proper way to drink tea. Sippity-sip-sip. Ahh. See? :Stuffy: So like this? Sip, sip, sippity sip? (Slurps loudly) :Doc: Giggles Stuffy! :Sunshine grunts :Doc: And Susie Sunshine, would you like to join us for some tea? :Susie Sunshine: Nooo! I don't want any tea. :Doc: Whoa! :Lambie: Gasps Yikes. :Stuffy: Whoa! :Doc: Gasps Susie? :Stuffy: Hey, where's my cup? :Doc: Giggles Let's all try taking another sip. :Susie Sunshine: No. :Lambie: But, uh, Susie Sunshine, you love tea parties. :Susie Sunshine: Not today I don't. :Lambie: Maybe you need a cuddle. :Susie Sunshine: I don't want to cuddle. :Lambie: Ohh. :Doc: Susie Sunshine, are you OK? You're not acting like yourself today. :Stuffy: Yeah. You're usually so giggly and happy and full of sunshine. :Susie Sunshine: I don't know, but it's true. I don't feel happy today. :Doc: I think you need a checkup. :Susie Sunshine: Oh, I don't feel like having a checkup. :Doc: Susie, I can't help you feel better until you have one. :Susie Sunshine: Groans OK. Fine. :Doc: Great! :Doc: Dad, I'll be in the backyard. The doc is in. :goes off :Hallie: Oh! Oh! Susie Sunshine! That's just what we need to brighten up our day. Give us a giggle, sugar. :Susie: I don't feel like giggling. :Hallie: Oh, my. :Doc: Susie's not feeling like herself today. :Hallie: I can see that. :Lambie: Whispering She didn't even want to play tea party? :Hallie: This is serious. Let's see if Doc can put a smile back on your sweet face. :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: Step up here and I'll weigh you. :Susie Sunshine: Do I have to? :Doc: It'll help me figure out what's wrong with you. :Susie Sunshine: Sighs OK. :Doc: Hmm. That's weird. :Stuffy: What's weird. :Doc: Stuffy, Lambie, you can't stand on the scale while I'm weighing Susie. :Stuffy: Oh. Oh, yeah. :Lambie: Giggles Oops. :Doc: OK. Your weight is perfect for your height, so that's a good sign. Why don't you hop up here? I'm going to check your ears. Can you take a deep breath for me? :Sunshine inhales :Doc: And you can let it out. :Sunshine exhales :Sunshine yawns :yawns :Stuffy: Not gonna do it! Not gonna yawn! Yawns It gets me every time. I see a yawn, and I yawn. :Doc: Hmm. Yawning. Very interesting. Susie, why don't you lie back? lies down Hmm. That's funny. :Hallie: What's funny? :Susie: Nothing seems funny to me right now. :Doc: Susie, will you sit up again? :Susie: OK. (Susie gets up) :Doc: Now lie back again. :Susie: Oh, again? :Lambie: Susie, you gotta trust Doc. If she's asking you to do something, there's a reason, even if no one has any idea what it could possibly be, and it seems like it's pretty, um, wonky-loo, you just gotta do it. :Susie Sunshine: OK. OK! I'll do it. :Doc: There. Did you see that? :Stuffy: Oh, I totally saw it. So what was it again? :Doc: Susie's eyes didn't close. :Stuffy: Yeah! That's exactly what I was gonna say. :Doc: Susie, when you lie down, don't your eyes usually close? :Susie Sunshine: Yes! :Doc: That's it! Susie, your eyes are stuck open, and if your eyes don't close when you lie down, how can you sleep? :Susie Sunshine: Hmm. I guess I can't. :Doc: Exactly. OK, everyone, I have a diagnosis. Susie, you have a case of EyesWide-itis. No wonder you can't sleep. :Stuffy: And no wonder she's so cranky. :Susie Sunshine: I am not cranky! :Doc: You know what? Last night, I didn't sleep very well, either. And this morning, I was so tired and spacey, I even poured orange juice in my cereal. :Susie Sunshine: Giggles Really? :Doc: Really. When you don't get enough sleep, you can get spacey, or cranky. :Susie Sunshine: Well, I guess I was a little cranky. Or maybe a lot cranky. But Doc, can you cure it, or am I gonna be cranky forever? I don't want to be cranky forever. :Doc: You won't be, Susie. Hmm. It's sticky around your eyes. sniff And it smells like... :Stuffy: Sniffs Pineapple, with a tropical fruit finish. :Doc: Hey. Emmie and I had pineapple ice pops at our sleepover. Right before we played with Susie and Lambie. I know just what to do. Wet wipes, please. :Susie Sunshine: Doc, you did it! You unstuck my eyes! Ohh, I'm so tired. :Hallie: Yep, it's time for you to get some shut-eye. :Doc ::♪ It’s time to take a nap now ♪ ::♪ I'm gonna tell you how ♪ ::♪ Go and lay your head down ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Close your eyes, close your eyes ♪ ::♪ Close your eyes, close your eyes ♪ :Doc ::♪ Close your eyes ♪ ::♪ You're needing some energy ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Needing some energy ♪ :Doc ::♪ To feel happy and healthy ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Happy and healthy ♪ :Doc ::♪ The more you rest, the better you'll be ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Close your eyes, close your eyes ♪ ::♪ Close your eyes, close your eyes ♪ :Doc ::♪ Close your eyes ♪ :Susie Sunshine: Snoring Rainbows. Unicorns. Giggles Oh! What a super sleep! I feel super duper. Thanks, Doc. :Doc: You're welcome, Susie Sunshine. :Susie Sunshine: Now that I feel so good, I truly-duly want to have a tea party. Giggles :Hallie: Yay! :Stuffy: All right! :Lambie: Whoo-hoo! :Doc: I do hope you all enjoy your tea. :Susie Sunshine: Oh, it is scrumpdillyicious. Giggles :Sunshine slurps loudly :Sunshine giggles :Doc: It's nice to see you so happy and-- :Susie Sunshine: Full of sunshine? Giggles :Doc: Full of sunshine. :giggling :Stuffy: Susie's giggle is as hard to resist as her yawn! :gasps :Doc: You said yawn! :Stuffy: Gasps Uh-oh. I--I don't want to--I don't want to-- loudly :Lambie and Susie giggling :clinking Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts